1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for verifying a request signal from a client in a Web-based game, and more particularly, to a method and a system for verifying a request signal from a client in a Web-based game based on a unique key value and a minimum elapsed time required to acquire a point or an item.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as portable mobile devices such as a smartphone and a table PC easy to carry are widely used, mobile financial transactions, mobile purchases of goods, and Web-based games can be possible through wireless Internet connection anytime and anywhere.
Particularly, Apple launched a market called ‘App Store.’ This opens a new market that is certainly different from existing application stores for game developers or businesses, and allows users to easily purchase and use applications which are cheap and have good quality (hereinafter, referred to as app).
As well as the market for Apple-based hybrid app games, the market for Android-based hybrid app games has grown rapidly. Sales of Android-based mobile devices have already exceeded sales of the iPhones, and Android app stores have grown rapidly. Competitors such as BlackBerry and Windows Phone 7 have invested continuously in this market that will never be given up.
As a result, the development of next-generation Web standard technologies that serve as a platform for several years from now has begun, and the next-generation Web standard technologies represented by HTML5 have provided various and widespread functions more than those of any platform and added so far new functions continuously. The Web technology that supports only text, images and link services between documents provides various functions such as 2D, 3D, vector graphics, high-definition videos, sounds, high-speed synchronous protocols, databases, and JavaScript engines that are always changing to developers. Accordingly, if a browser for supporting the standard technology is developed, the best development solution that can develop high-quality apps run in various devices by using a pair of codes has been achieved.
Among hybrid app development platforms, ‘Phone Gap’ that is a hybrid app development framework launched early in 2009 is a technology that builds a web page designed by HTML to an iPhone app. This technology allows the user to use a camera of the iPhone, to access an address book, and to receive positional information of a GPS sensor through JavaScript in addition to uploading HTML to the App Store.
In most hybrid app games, the users have made abnormal attempts to acquire a certain point or a certain item in a short time. Particularly, a hybrid application in which the user can check all sources in the game has weak security in communication with the server, unlike existing PC application-based games.    [Patent Literature 1] Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0017337    [Patent Literature 2] Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0106976